themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southwood Plantation Road
Southwood Plantation Road is the 3rd song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Mooner in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics I've got you You've got whatever's left of me to get Our conversations are like minefields No one's found a safe way through one yet I spend a lot of money I buy you white gold We raise up a little roof Against the cold On Southwood Plantation Road Where at night the stars blow like milk across the sky Where the high wires drop Where the fat crows fly All night long you giggle and scream Your brown eyes deeper than a dream I am not going to lose you We are going to stay married In this house like a Louisiana graveyard Where nothing stays buried On Southwood Plantation Road Where the dead will walk again Put on their Sunday best And go with unsuspecting Christian men La la la la la Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-04-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI Category:Tallahassee songs